Youth Group On Halloween
by samb101
Summary: Merrium is part of a youth group as well as Ozuma and Joseph. On halloween night they go trick or treating and something bad happens.
1. chappie 1

It me Sam and guess what? I'm gonna try to write a horror story. I know it will probably suck but hey. it's worth a shot right?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter one:  
  
It was Halloween Day and it was a Saturday. So everybody was bored and waiting for later so they could go trick or treating. Merrium sat on the edge of the garden that was built in the front of the house. She was now living with Mr. Dickenson the head of the BBA as well as the other Saint Shields. She knew that she had to go to youth group later.  
  
Youth Group was a place where kids could come and have a good time. There were games and fun then a snack. She knew that today there was a special outing to a swimming place. She then remembered that she needed two bucks. She checked her pockets. She had a five dollar bill. It would have to do. She looked forward to seeing her new friend, Salima.  
  
Salima was a girl that she met at youth group. She was a very friendly girl who helped her fit in when she first came to youth group. She was also good friends with the bladebreakers. Her brother Joseph was also good friends with the blade breakers. He had also met a guy named Kane who turned out to be very nice.  
  
Merrium glanced at her watch. It was only 1:23. Youth Group was to start at 2:30. She decided to get ready. As she went inside to go and get ready for youth group she ran into Mr. Dickenson.  
  
" Oh Merrium there's a letter on the table for you. It's about Youth Group." Said Mr. Dickenson.  
  
She nodded her head and went into the kitchen to find her letter. She was very devoted to youth group. She didn't have many friends outside of Youth Group unlike Ozuma. Ozuma had a lot of friends and was growing quite popular. He was usually roaming the streets with his friends like normal teenagers.  
  
She saw the letter and began to read it:  
  
Dear Merrium,  
As you know it is halloween and we would like to invite you to come trick or treating with the youth group. Joseph and Ozuma are also invited. Bring your costume to youth group today and also bring clothes for tomorrow since you shall be staying the night after trick or treating.  
  
Sincerely,  
Youth Leaders  
  
After reading the letter she went to find Mr. Dickenson to tell him what she was going to be doing tonight. She ran up the stairs and ran into Mr. Dickenson.  
  
" What have I told you about running up those stairs, Merrium." Mr. Dickenson Said to Merrium as she was running.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Mr. Dickenson. I was trying to find you to tell you that I'm going trick or treating with youth group and then I will be staying the night with them. Ozuma and Joseph are also invited to come." Merrium told him hoping that she wouldn't get in too much trouble for running up the stairs.  
  
" Okay. I would much rather you go with youth group than with those punk friends of Ozuma's anyway." Mr. Dickenson said.  
  
Merrium knew how much Mr.Dickenson didn't like Ozuma's friends. They got into a lot of trouble around the city and by their actions everyone thought that Ozuma was just like them. Merrium knew Ozuma too well. She knew that he would never try do anything wrong onpurpose. But that was why people liked Ozuma. Merrium didn't fit in too well because of how quiet she was; the only thing stopping people from beating her up was her being friends with Ozuma and her being Joseph's sister.  
  
Joseph was also quite popular, but not with the punks. His friends were really nice and caring. She remembered one time when his friend Shawn was over. Shawn was extremly polite and didn't bug Mr. Dickenson. She remembered one of his other friends, Kody. The whole time Kody was there they played video games and told jokes. Kody was really funny. She could remember them laughing and playing as if they were young children. Then she thought of Ozuma.  
  
The one time Ozuma had a friend over the house had been tourn apart in to a mess. The kitchen was almost empty and Mr.Dickenson's paper work was scattered everywear. She remembered how angry Mr. Dickenson was at them. After they had made the mess they ran outside taking only their skateboards and not helping at all with the mess.  
  
Merrium had felt sorry for Mr. Dickenson and helped him with the mess. He had refused the help at first but Merrium had helped him anyway. She had changed over the last year. She remembered how bossy she was towards other people; she thought that was why she couldn't make any friends. Now she was nice and still had no friends; exept for Salima and the other kids at Youth Group. She must have been daydreaming for a while when Mr. Dickenson waved his hand in front of her.  
  
" I thought you were a sleep for a moment there." He told her.  
  
" Sorry; I was daydreaming again." Merrium told him feeling a bit embarassed about almost falling asleep while standing in the kitchen.  
  
She then remembered about Youth Group. She looked at her watch. It was 1:40.  
  
" I better go and find Joseph and Ozuma and remind them that Youth Group starts soon." Merrium said.  
  
" I remember Joseph telling me that he was going to Mitchel's house this afternoon. He left an address and a phone number on the fridge in case I needed to call him." Mr. Dickenson told her.  
  
" Okay. I'll call him." Merrium said to Mr. Dickenson as she went to go and pick up the phone. Mr. Dickenson slowly walked away and Merrium began dialing Mitchel.  
  
Mitchel was yet another one of Joseph's friends. He was really nice to him and everybody else at that. Merrium was proud that her brother could pick out good friends from bad ones. Although he didn't have any problem about being a punk.  
  
" Hello. Is Joseph there?" Merrium asked politely as someone answered the phone.  
  
" Yes he is. May I ask who is speaking?" The voice said.  
  
" Yes. This is his sister, Merrium." She told the voice on the phone.  
  
" Please wait while I go and get him." The voice told her.  
  
A few seconds past by and somebody answered the phone. " Hello." A famillar voice said.  
  
" Hi Joseph." Merrium said.  
  
" Oh hi sis. Watcha want?" Joseph asked her.  
  
" Oh I was just calling to remind you about Youth Group later today." Merrium said.  
  
" Oh yeah. I almost forgot about youth group. Is Ozuma going? Joseph asked her.  
  
" I'm going to try and find him in a bit." Merrium told him.  
  
" Okay. I'll be home soon. Bye" Said Joseph.  
  
" Bye." Merrium told him as she hung up the phone. She then went outside to try and find Ozuma. The first place she was to look was the park. All of the punks hang out at the park and if you go to the park and you don't know any of the punks you're practially telling them to beat you up.  
  
Merrium knew that none of them would hurt her due to her knowing Ozuma. Although they didn't hesitate to make fun of her for anything they could think of. As she walked to the park she heard yelling. She knew that Ozuma was there. As she walked in to the park she saw Ozuma and his annoying punk friends.  
  
" Hey Ozuma. It's your girlfriend." Said one of his friends.  
  
" I am NOT his girlfriend!" Merrium yelled.  
  
Ozuma jumped down from the place he was sitting. " What did you come here for?" Ozuma asked her.  
  
" I came here to remind you about youth group." Said Merrium.  
  
" Oh. I wont be coming today." Ozuma said.  
  
" WHAT! You have to come. Why aren't you?" She asked him.  
  
" I have other plans." He said to Merrium.  
  
With that Merrium ran out of the park crying. How could Ozuma betray me like that? She thought. She thought that he was her friend. No. He wasn't. He had betrayed her. Their friendship was over and she wouldn't let it spoil her fun tonight or this afternoon. She walked on an on down the street and sat down on a hill.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
I know that was exactly horror but it will get better; I promise. So please review! 


	2. chappie 2

Hi. This is Samb101 and I am so sorry for not updating. You see, I saved the file on disk and went to my grandparents house and my brother *accidentely* threw it out. But anywayz here is my reviews I would like to answer.  
  
I luv Kai: Yes she did but she was already mad at Ozuma for hanging out with the punks and well... she sorta blew up at him or something. Anywayz thanks for the review!  
  
SAINT SHIELDS!: Thanks.  
  
PheonixF*Star2: I might.  
  
ice is betta than dice: Thankies!!!!  
  
ozumasgurl: I guess I could put you in the story. And I guess I could put your bff in the story too.And You can go out with Joseph.(I think hes cute too)  
  
N/A: *sigh* Probably not Merrium and Ozuma.  
  
Hellblazer: Yup he was.  
  
Terena: Thanx.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own beyblade never will.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
As Merrium sat on the hill she started crying. Ozuma was never nice to her anymore. He was such a jerk. As she contined crying, she heard a voice.  
  
" Hey Merrium!" The very famillar voice said as Merrium looked up. When she looked up she noticed that it was Max.  
  
" Hi Max." She managed to say, trying not to cry.  
  
"Whats the matter." Max asked her. Merrium told Max what happened as she started crying again.  
  
"Merrium, don't worry. Ozuma is just being a jerk." Max told her.  
  
Silence filled the air as Merrium and Max sat on the hill as Max tried to think of a way to talk to her again.  
  
"Hey. How about we go and get some ice cream before youth group?" Max asked her.  
  
"Um sure." Merrium said as they started to walk. As they walked and walked, the finally got to the ice cream shop. The two of them walked in.  
  
Max walked up to the counter and said "can I get two chocolate cones?"  
  
The person who worked there nodded and went to make two cones as Merrium and Max started talking.  
  
"How did you know that I liked chocolate ice-cream? It's my faveourite kind." Merrium said to Max.  
  
"Remember that time at youth group when we had ice cream for a snack and you yelled across the room that chocolate was your faveourite kind?" Max asked her.  
  
"Oh Yeah." She said as the person had their ice cream ready.  
  
" That comes to two dollars and forty five cents." The ice cream person said as he handed the ice cream to Max.  
  
"I can pay for mine Max." Merrium said.  
  
" No thats okay. I have plenty of money now. I just got my allowance like two hours ago." Max said as he started to eat his ice cream.  
  
Time passed as they ate their ice cream in silence and Max tried to think of things to say to Merrium as Merrium looked at her watch. It was 2:00.  
  
" Max, we better get going if we want to go to youth group." Merrium said to Max as she got up from her seat.  
  
" Yeah. We don't want to be late." Max said as the two of them walked down the street.  
  
" If you want, you can get a drive with me and my dad instead of walking to youth group." Max said to Merrium.  
  
" Well, I'd like to, but I have to be with Joseph." Merrium said.  
  
" My dad can drive joseph too." Max said.  
  
" Okay. Then i'll get a drive with you." Merrium said as the two of them changed directions and walked towards Max's house.  
  
When they got there, Max introduced Merrium to his father and they drove to Mr.Dickenson's house to get Merrium's costume for tonight and to get Joseph.  
  
When they got there Merrium told Joseph about Ozuma and the two of them got into Max's dad's van.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I hope you liked it because it took me forever to write it!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
